Harry Potter and The Sight
by DrSprite
Summary: PostOotP  A new power manifests in Harry on his 16th Birthday. The power needs to be trained, but so does he for the coming battle with the Dark Lord and his followers. Sixth year. AU. HPGW.
1. Letter of Old

Chapter 1 – Letter of Old

Harry was lying on his back on the lawn in the back garden of number 4 Privet Drive, his head propped up one of his new shirts, which he'd been given from Dudley, which he'd scrunched up and used as a pillow as it was getting warmer. Today was the 30th of July, the day before his birthday. Earlier this morning he'd received a letter that he didn't really understand, apparently his parents had the Goblins send it on the day before his 16th birthday.

Harry picked the letter up from his side and proceeded to read through it again.

Dearest Harry,

If your reading this, then we aren't with you, so we can't help with what is about to come. We have some things to say to you son, and you must listen to us, for your own sake, and those around you.

First, LIVE YOUR LIFE, _What your mum means to say, is get drunk and go find yourself a nice red headed witch to sha-_ JAMES, you will not be telling your son to get drunk and sleep with people on his Sixteenth birthday! _Just make sure you have fun Harry, if you need any help I'm sure my little bunch of friends would help you. _Immature bunch of children Harry, don't listen to him. What we are trying to tell you is to just have fun, live your life, use some of the Potter money and make a special witch happy, that is all we ask.

_Secondly__, this is more of a warning Harry. When you were little, around 7 months old, your magic was bound until you were old enough to be able to control it with a degree of success. It was agreed by me, your mum, and our family healer that 16 would be just fine. This means the binds which are currently holding your magic will break. Now, I'm sorry Harry, but what it does, it's going to be uncomfortable. You may wish someone to be there with you, but that's your choice. A few tips though, make sure you are wearing little, and you can freely move when it turns midnight. This is important, as the increase of your magic will put extra strain on your body, which will make it grow, and grow fast. You may grow up too 3 inches in height, and probably put on some muscle as well. (Good for the ladies, don't worry. _Get back on topic James!_) I recommend from personal experience that you start running and working out, it will help your magic grow and become more accustomed to your body. You should be careful when you come to casting a spell though Harry, your magic was bound to just over 35 of its actual limit, so something as simple as a 'lumos' could really harm someone. Just be careful! I suggest you get one of your more powerful professors (Dumbledore, Flitwick, McGonnogal if they are still working at Hogwarts) to show you how to limit the power in your spells as soon as possible. _

Thirdly, you should be ready to do something which may come as a surprise, but take your glasses off. _We know you have them, and knew before you needed them Harry, I was the same. It's something you got off me. The glasses I currently have (which you should go and get as well) stop something called Magical Sight. This is seeing magic. Now, it isn't like seeing a spell coming towards you, its seeing everything, from the glow of Wards, to an animagus, you will see magic once you have trained it properly. To do this, there are numerous books we have left you in the Potter Vault which you should get access too tomorrow! The sight helps in dozens of different ways Harry, make sure you use it well, it made me an awesome dueller, and I would be willing to bet you are pretty good all ready. _Ego James, ego, make sure you use this wisely, and don't go spreading it around telling people Harry, it could be extremely useful.

Fourthly, Sixteen is the age in which you can claim your family inheritance if you are to become to Head of a Family. This also means you will be exempt from 'Underage Sorcery' limits. So on the 31st, make sure you get to Gringotts to pick up your family ring. This will enable you too access the Family Vault, and also show you as Head of the Potter household. It will also give you access to the Ancestral home. Potter Manor is in Yorkshire Harry, and simply touching your wand to the ring and saying 'Home' will take you there.

Son, we just want to say that we love you dearly, and we really hope that you are having fun doing whatever you are doing.

_Have fun son, we love you big guy. Now go find a sexy witch!_

Good Bye Harry,

Love,

Mum _& Dad!_

A letter from his parents! Was the first thought that ran through Harry's Head. Then he began to think of the details. Harry had Magical Sight? What did that mean? Guess I'll just have to wait he thought. Looking up, he saw the family which had recently moved into Number 6 Privet Drive beside them. Their daughters, who Harry guessed to be aged around 13 and 16 seemed to constantly glancing at him and giggling whenever they got the chance, and when their friends came around, he couldn't stand it and always ended up going back inside.

This summer had been much easier on Harry. His relatives seemed to be more relaxed. His uncle had had a large promotion which made them live much more comfortably, in turn this made his Aunt more relaxed, and which gave him more food every meal, and less chores to do.

Another huge change was Dudley, which he seemed to be getting along with now.

FLASHBACK

Harry was lying on his back in the sun as he seemed to do a lot, brooding from the loss of the last person which he considered family in his life, but was distracted by a forced cough coming from behind him. To his surprise, Dudley stood there gazing down at him.

"Something I can help you with?" Harry asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Erm…well…There was something I wanted to ask you Harry…this…well…howdoyoumakethosegirlsalwaysstareatyou?" Dudley asked mumbling through his words.

"Sorry? What? Stare at me? I don't think so Dudley, if you wanted to annoy me, I'm sure there are better ways than lying to be about girls." Harry said in astonishment. Were those girls really staring at him? He just thought they hadn't seen anyone wear such terrible clothes before.

"I'm serious Harry, how do you stay so…well skinny?" Dudley asked.

"No idea Dudley, I eat enough, just natural I guess. I wish I had something to do to keep my stamina up though, only thing I can do is go running but that's not doing much for any muscle." Harry said calmly. He'd read about power being linked to how healthy the wizard was. The more fit and healthy they were, the more natural the magical power they could release. This is why Harry was running every morning, and looking for ways to add more muscle to his frame.

"If you want, you could use my weights in the garage…" Dudley offered timidly. "Your … people really need to do stuff like that for muscle? Can't you just magic it up?" He continued.

"You can't make muscle out of nothing Dudley. You can remove it though. If you wanted, I could look up a weight loss potion. They can't be used often though, so it would take a while to work properly on you." Harry said, surprised by the offer, but trying not to show it. He intended to try those weights out as soon as possible.

"Really, you can do that? You can magic me down?" Dudley asked excitedly. He'd tried diets, but whatever he did, even with continuous exercise, he never lost any weight. His doctor put it down to his genes, saying his father was naturally big too, and there wasn't much he could do about it.

"Hmm, sure, I guess, it will take me a week or so to order the ingredients and prepare it though." Harry said, trying to remember which potions book contained that particular recipe, and where his owl order catalogue for Diagon Alley was.

END FLASHBACK

That was the start of a growing friendship between Harry and Dudley. They sometimes ran together, and ate together occasionally. But it was mainly just being pleasant to each other.

Harry shook his head to get pout of his day dream, and stood, grabbed his shirt, winked at the older girl who he once again caught staring, and went inside.

Around 8pm that night, he was sat propped up against the wall at the end of his bed studying a letter from his Headmaster which he'd just received. To be honest, he still wasn't happy with him. He had thrown too much on his shoulders at the exact wrong time. Much could have been averted if he'd known the prophecy beforehand. He'd have actually given more effort into learning Occlumency. He'd have put even more effort into his school work and especially worked a lot harder on his defence training. It was too late now though, he would have to live with the consequences.

The letter was pretty simple, just advising him of what was happening tomorrow.

_Dear Harry_

_As it is your birthday tomorrow, we believe it is high time that you may leave the Dursleys, and move to The Burrow which has been given adequate defences for your stay._

The fidelius. Harry wondered who the secret keeper would be, as he obviously would have to meet him or her tomorrow.

_Unfortunately, Master Weasley is currently on __holiday with Ms. Granger._

He's what! With Hermione! I guess he finally got himself together and asked her out. Harry was happy for them, but did feel a little left out.

_Ms. Weasley is looking forward to your company, as I do not think she is enjoying being experimented on by Messers Fred and George when they visit._

The Weasley twins had moved into the flat above their shop, and only visited The Burrow when they were desperately hungry, or wanted something from their mother.

_Someone will be picking you up around 10.a.m to take you to there Harry._

_Kind Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Someone, could he be a bit vaguer? Harry pondered who, more than likely Mr. Weasley. Or maybe Bill or Charlie, that would be nice, he always liked the two older Weasley brothers.

At around 11:45 that night, Harry closed the door to his room, closed his curtains fully, and stripped down to his boxers, and proceeded to lie down in the middle of the floor. If this is just a stupid joke then I'm going to be bloody angry, Harry thought.

Lost in his thoughts about what it would be like spending the month with Ginny, how Hermione and Ron were doing and what Sirius would say if he saw him now, he wasn't prepared for the excruciating pain which hit him as the grandfather clock downstairs hit midnight.

It felt like his bodily organs were trying to expand inside him. His legs and arms felt like they were trying to reach each side of the room. An excruciating headache hit him immediately, like he'd been hit in the head with a cricket bat. He tossed and turned on the floor, banging his limbs down onto the ground in pain. He didn't realise he had an audience either. His aunt and cousin were stood by the door watching in horror as Harry thrashed around in pain in his room.

After about 5 minutes of pain worthy of the cruciatus curse, it finally faded away, leaving an exhausted, 16 year old boy sprawled out on the floor, groaning and moaning. Sitting up, with no little effort, he finally noticed his aunt and cousin staring at him in alarm.

"S-Sorry…for the…noise." Harry got out with difficulty, taking large deep breaths every word or so.

"What the hell was that?" Dudley asked in shock, he'd heard banging when he was sat watching his TV in bed, and got up to investigate. Seeing his mother coming out of her door and heading for Harry's room, decided to join her to see what the fuss was about.

"Sorry, I just want…to go back too sleep." Harry said, regaining some strength, but realising how tired he was.

Dudley helped him up onto his bed, and within thirty seconds, Harry drifted off into sleep.

Harry awoke to a slight giggle, but one different that he hadn't heard before. He shook his head, and tried opening his eyes to see who was there. He had completely forgotten he was lying on top of his bed, in nothing but his boxers, and the fact he was supposed to be ready to leave at 10am today. Tonks stood a few steps beyond his bed, and Kingsley leaning against the door frame with a slight smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well, where did you get these Mr. Potter? Working out are we?" Tonks drawled suggestively while running a hand over Harry's chest playfully. "One might think you were trying to get me into that bed of yours." She said with a smirk.

Harry's eyes bulged at this, swatted her hand away, and mumbled something that Tonks heard to be "bloody...Nymphadora…my bedroom…tired". Tonks grinned playfully, and once tried to grab Harry's bicep, but got swatted away by Harry who was standing up, and trying to get her out the way so he could take a shower and get dressed.

"If you don't mind _Nymphadora, _I would like to get a shower, and get dressed, which means you two, going downstairs for fifteen minutes." Harry said angrily. When he finally stood up, he realized something. He was taller! When Harry came home from Hogwarts, he stood at a respectable 5"9'. Now, he had easily gained a few more inches over night, almost at Kingsley's height!

His height didn't go missed by the surprised Aurors come to escort him to The Burrow though.

"Happy Birthday Potter, but bloody hell, what have you been eating? Gained a few inches haven't you?" Kingsley said in his low calming voice.

"Hmm." Harry said. "Can you leave me for a while please, I'm sorry I overslept, but there isn't anything I can do about that now." He continued. He took a quick glance at Kingsley, who must have been 6" 3', largely built, and dressed a charcoal grey suit with a white shirt and a bright blue tie.

"You've got 15 minutes; we'll wait in the kitchen, and Happy Birthday!" Tonks said, with a quick slap on Harry's arse, walked out the door to wait.

Harry shook his head, and quickly rushed into the shower, washed, and then ran back out the door, to be whistled at by Tonks while in his towel.

Harry blushed, then pointed down the stairs, and shouted "Get down!" at her, while running into his room, and slamming the door.

"Aaawwww but Harry, I had such a nice view." Tonks said with a giggle, and then turned and winked at Kingsley. Tonks was known for her playfulness, but was genuinely quite attracted to this new Harry Potter. She had always thought he was quite a cute young man, but now, along with those strikingly brilliant green eyes, his body was now toned and muscled, and he'd sprouted up a few inches. He definitely would be turning some heads when he went back to Hogwarts she thought with another giggle.

"Stop playing with the boy Nymphadora, he's far too young for you anyway." Kingsley said scolding the young fun loving auror now sat on the last step of the stairs.

"I know, doesn't hurt looking though. He's certainly becoming a nice young man now anyway." She said, being completely serious. Aurors, and the elite Hit-Wizards were all extremely fit and healthy to ensure that not only were they able to keep up with any kind of criminals in duels or running away on foot, but to keep their magical power in the best condition. "Do you think Harry read about his power being linked to how healthy he was?" She finally asked.

"Maybe, but lets face it, very few wizards care much these days." He returned, looking up when he heard the door open, and the young wizard dragging his trunk down the stairs, and an owl cage in his hand. "Ready, Harry?" He asked.

A quick nod in affirmative, a flick of his wand shrank the trunk and cage down, told the boy to pocket them, and they walked out into the street, and towards the park where they would find a secluded area to apparate away.

"How've you been doing Harry? We haven't really heard much from you this year. I just want you to know how sorry I am about Sirius as well, he wouldn't have wanted you too wallow in self pity though." Kingsley said breaking the silence as they walked down the quiet suburban streets.

"I'm fine." Harry said, a small snort from Tonks was all it took for him to continue. "No really, I am actually fine, I've been thinking a lot, about Sirius, about my parents and about Remus. I'm actually worried about him, but he hasn't been able to come to visit me, I want to talk to him, I think he'd be the only one to understand you know?" He continued, with a sad edge to his voice which wasn't there earlier.

"We know kiddo, Remus has been worried about you as well, and he got pulled off your guard this year and Dumbledore said it'd be best for him to just stay home for a while to grieve." Tonks said beside him, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"He wants him to be alone? What kind of fool is he?" Harry said, confirming the thoughts of the two aurors. "Do you think one of you could get him to come to The Burrow today? I'd like to see him."

"Sure, we'll get him. Don't worry about it Harry. Have you been working out or something Harry? You've certainly put on some muscle." Kingsley said.

Blushing slightly, Harry replied, "Yea, I read something about being able to control your magic more easily if you we're fit and healthy. I ended up enjoying myself going running and lifting some of my cousin's weights, so I carried on until you two got here, I would have already had my morning jog if I hadn't slept late."

"Whatever you read was right Harry, most wizards ignore it though, as it only makes a difference to the more powerful wizards. Most of the Aurors are more powerful magically you see, this means they have to keep their bodies fit and healthy. But most average wizards and witches, it doesn't make much different, so they don't give it a second thought, especially the pure-bloods. Let me ask you a question, have you ever seen an overweight Auror, or an overweight Death Eater before?" Kingsley said, confirming what Harry had read.

"Come to think of it, I don't think I have. Do the Aurors get trained physically as well as magically then?" Receiving a nod, he continued "I'd like to see what you do really, think It would be interesting…not that that would ever happen though, I don't have a chance." He hastily added onto the end.

Kingsley and Tonks shared a look, and then Tonks said, "We could see if you visit the training centre if you like Harry, I'm sure numerous of the Aurors would like to see you."

"You think I could?" Harry said, replacing his gloomy face with a happier one.

"We'll see Harry, Amelia Bones is still in charge, and she was pleased by what her niece said about you. Another female fan it would appear lover-boy." Tonks said with a wink, luring Harry's constantly returning blush back onto his face.

"Stop picking on the boy. Right, we're here Harry, hold onto my arm, and we'll apparate to the boundaries of the wards, ok?" Kingsley instructed, receiving a quick nod, and they apparated away with a loud POP.

Waiting for them, was a grinning face of Bill Weasley. He stuck out his hand towards Harry, and said "Harry! Happy Birthday! Good to see you mate, come on, read this, and we'll go inside."

Harry shook Bill's hand with enthusiasm, and took the small piece of parchment with the location of the Burrow on it, and watched in amazement, as a house seemed to grow out of the ground in the middle of a field in front of him. Grinning, he started walking towards the house, and wanting to see who was home, his two guards following, and Bill walking beside him.

"Hey, Bill, I need to visit Gringotts as soon as possible, do you think it would be ok if I went along with you, with one of these guard dogs of mine, maybe tomorrow when you go into work?" Harry asked with some apprehension, he only knew Bill slightly, so didn't want to seem too forward.

"Yea that's fine Harry, as long as your dogs are ok with it." He said with a wink and a laugh.

"Thanks Bill, I appreciate it." Harry said genuinely.

They finally got to the front door of The Burrow, the wonderful home of the Weasley family. Walking inside, all seemed quiet, until Harry walked into the kitchen, and only saw a blur of red hair running at him, and found himself on the receiving end of one of Mrs. Weasleys hugs.

"We were worried Harry, you were late! Happy Birthday! You've grown a lot Harry, finally filling out I suppose. Lunch will be in an hour, why don't you go and find Ginny in the yard, she's normally around the pond area." Mrs. Weasley said with a large smile on her face, and nudging Harry onto of the back door.

Wondering why he'd practically been thrown out the door, he turned back around and listening to the loud voice screaming, "Why didn't you call ahead and tell us you were going to be late! I should hex you both right now!" With a small laugh, Harry proceeded towards the pond, looking for the youngest Weasley.

When he got near, he saw her propped up against a tree near the pond, reading a book and enjoying the weather. He quietly walked up behind her, and stole her book from out of her hands before she could react.

With a yelp of surprise, Ginny stood up and proceeded to smack Harry across the arm, and when she had calmed down, looked at the young wizard smirking at her. He'd gotten even bloody sexier was her only thought. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she went up and hugged Harry calmly, and was pleased to feel his now powerful arms wrap around her and hug her back.

"How are you Gin?" He said, trying out the nickname that just seemed to come out.

"I'm good Harry, and Happy Birthday! You seemed to be doing a lot better a swell, and I don't think I've seen you looking this healthy and carefree for a long time. Come on and sit down with me then, and give me that back." She said with a wink and snatched the book back out of his hands, and sat back against the tree where she had previously occupied.

"Yea I'm better; I've been doing a lot of thinking you know? Decided to live my life a little, try being happier, that's what Sirius would have wanted eh?" He said with a smile, and sat down in front of her. "What am I meant to lean on? You steal the good seat young lady." He mock scolded her.

With a smirk, she replied, "You could come sit up against me if you like, I don't mind." She then winked at him, and giggled at the sight of his eyes bulging out at her, and mumbling something she didn't catch. "I'm kidding Harry, calm down."

"It's like that is it Ms. Weasley, you get me all excited getting the chance to come up and hug such a fine young woman, and I get it thrown back in my face." At the sight of her eyes bulging out instead of his, he knew he'd got her back well, and proceeded to burst out laughing.

Ginny was shell shocked, he'd never been this playful before, not that she minded, this new Harry was much more fun to be around. She then finally gave way to her laughter, and went and smacked him on the arm again.

"You enjoy wounding me Ms. Weasley? I think I may have to retaliate!" Harry said with a playful growl, and launched himself at Ginny, and started tickling her all over her body, and trapping her escape by putting himself over her.

"Ok, ok! You win, you win! Stop!" Ginny said amongst cries of laughter. When he took himself off her, she proceeded to jump up and hug him tightly, enjoying the safety and security of his arms.

"Thanks Harry, I kind of needed a bit of fun. It's been ok here, but with no one to talk with for most of the day, it's been quite boring. I've already finished all my homework, and the majority of the chores that needed doing." Ginny explained, "I'm glad you're here."

"That's fine Gin." Harry replied, still holding her in his arms. He heard a sound behind him, and let go of Ginny to see a smirking Tonks standing there.

"Well, well lover-boy, already moving on your best friends sister? Damn you're quick." She said, getting the desired results of a blush from Harry. She then noticed the rumpled clothes on both of them, and her eyebrows rose, had Harry actually done more than hug Ginny?

"He tackled me and proceeded to tickle the life out of me Tonks, don't get any ideas. Harry is too much of a gentleman to try anything." Ginny said, sensing Tonks' thoughts about the state of their clothing.

"Come on then, lunch is out." Tonks said, and with a quick flick of her wand, both their clothes were crease free, and they proceeded to walk back towards The Burrow.

"Damn, I've left my books out there." Ginny said, stopping half way back.

"You go Gin, I'll get them." Harry offered, and turned to jog back towards the pond.

"I knew he'd do that," Ginny said, "where the hell did all of his muscle come from? He's turned from bloody cute into damn sexy!"

"I know I saw him asleep in nothing but his boxer shorts this morning. Quite the impressive body, I'm sure if you ask nicely he'll let you have a look." Tonks said with a wink, making Ginny blush.

"Shut up Tonks, he doesn't like me like that, and you saw him in his underwear? Witch Weekly would pay thousands of Galleons for that Tonks." Ginny said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Your too young for that kind of thing Ginny, now get inside." Tonks said, pushing Ginny in the door, soon followed by Harry carrying Ginny's two books she'd left outside.

Lunch was a quiet affair, with Kingsley, Tonks and Bill, all excusing them selves soon afterwards.

Unfortunately for Harry, he would not be able to have any kind of large party due to his security arrangements, so it would just be Himself, Bill, Ginny, Fred and George, and Mrs. And Mr. Weasley for the dinner celebration.

He received letters from Ron and Hermione on their trip wishing him Happy Birthday and telling them what they have been doing. Also letters wishing him Happy Birthday from Neville, Luna, Numerous other D.A. Members, Remus, Moody, McGonagall, and Dumbledore.

He also received presents of numerous books: some on defense; _Nasty Curses and Their Counters, Using Agility In Dueling_; Some on other School Subjects, _Charming Charms and Their Uses, An Introduction to Conjuration_; and some general books he'd received from Remus, _Managing YOUR Magical_ Estate and _Magical Sight, Does, Don'ts and Maybes._

He'd also received a new traveling cloak, a nice new set of Quills and Inks, a small necklace from Ginny, which had a small snake fang on it which he loved, his usual Weasley jumper, an Auror wand holster made from Dragon Hide from Tonks, Kingsley and Moody, and finally a leather attaché case from Dumbledore which confused him slightly, but was promised an explanation tomorrow.

Overall he enjoyed his birthday, but would have liked Ron and Hermione with him. But it did have some advantages; he was getting to know Ginny much more, and was appreciating her more and more every time they talked. He'd also noticed that she was no longer the girl she used to be, and was now an attractive young woman. He was really enjoying spending time with her, and it was only his first day here, so was excited to spend the rest of the holiday in her company.

The next day, Bill took himself and Ginny, who he had invited to come along yesterday, to Gringotts, with Moody acting as guard with Remus joining them later. They were apparating to the steps leading to Gringotts, and then quickly going in to conclude their business. This didn't go quite to plan however, when Bill side-apparated with Ginny, shortly followed by Moody with Harry, there were around a dozens Aurors and Ministry Department of Magical Law Enforcement personnel leading a disheveled looking Fudge away, leaving behind a smug looking Amelia Bones while talking to the press.

Apparently Fudge had been intentionally stopping the public from knowing about the return of Voldemort, as well as Umbridge having the Dark Mark when she was found two days ago. He had put Senior Auror Dawlish and Auror Williamson under the imperius curse, and told them to create a distraction by attacking when Ministry personal were about to ask him some questions. Dawlish had been able to reduce the affects of the imperius, and had forced his body to simply stop moving, while Williamson started throwing hexes at the DMLE personnel, but was quickly subdued.

According to the news stands, Rufus Scrimgeour, Former Head of the Aurors was now the Minister of Magic. Harry hoped that he would be more effective Minister than fudge, and start training more Aurors and Defense staff. Moody seemed to dislike Scrimgeour though, whether it was because he was an old colleague, or he just didn't like the man, Harry didn't know, but the old Master Auror quickly pulled Harry into Gringotts, and with a stern look, got told to go about his own business and quickly before he was seen.

Inside, Harry quickly made his way to a free Goblin and waited patiently for the Goblin to look up

It didn't, but still spoke to them. "Yes? Is there something you want, wizard?" It sneered distastefully.

"Hello, I am here to collect my family ring, for a reading of the will of Sirius Black and access to my family vault." Harry said in a mono-tone. He'd been told to see the reading of Sirius, he already knew he was receiving half the money there, Grimmauld Place , and a few personal effects of Sirius'. Remus got the other half of the money and cottage in Hogsmede. Not that Harry really cared, the only thing of any worth were the small items Remus had sent him that belonged to Sirius. Simple things like the last Quill he was using, his leg wand holster which Harry wanted to get a secondary Auror when he could, but was currently keeping Sirius' wand there, which he treasured.

The Goblin looked up sharply at the mention of a family ring. Only the oldest families had their own rings, and ones which were passed down generations normally belong to one of the oldest families around. When the goblin saw the boy who was speaking, he quickly ushered him and his companions behind his desk, and in to a lush corridor, heading for the Head Goblins office. The Head Goblin, Trakot, very rarely met wizards, especially such young ones, but this was an exception. The Potter family was one of their longest running customers, with one of their largest and most secure vaults. There were also numerous companies in which the Potters either owned, or had a large amount of shares in, which the Goblins still ran at this point, and of course took a cut.

When the Goblins heard the Black family line had ended, they had been most upset, the Ancient and most Noble House of Black had been almost as old as the Potter line, for such a long line to end was simply bad business for them. When the will magically appeared on the "Wills and testaments" managers' desk though, they quickly were back to their happy ways. Half of the Black fortune, little over One hundred and fifty million Galleons was being left to the sole heir of the Potter Line. This left one wealthy young man and one powerful ally if the goblins could make themselves known to the boy.

When Harry stepped into the extremely lush, leather and dark wood filled office, he immediately sensed the wealth and power of the Goblin sitting in the chair in front of him, and quickly deciding on being as polite as possible, trying to befriend the goblin. According to Bill though, that wasn't going to happen, the fact he was meeting the Head Goblin was amazing enough, never mind becoming friendly with him.

"Mr. Potter, if you would please make yourself comfortable." The Goblin said with a wave of his hand to the chairs in front of his desk.

Harry made for a short bow, and then carefully sat in one of the chairs provided.

"I shall keep this short, Mr. Potter, I'm sure you're busy." Trakot said, obviously not wanting to waste his own time, as well as Harry's.

"Thank you for seeing me Chief Trakot, you honour me with your time." Harry said simply, remembering the simple phrases he learned from Bill on Goblin manors.

A sharp grin thanked him, with a wave of the Goblin's hand, several pieces of parchment appeared between them.

"This is pretty simple Mr. Potter, this here is your acceptance of your Family Line, simply place a drop of blood on the parchment, and if you are the Head of the Potter line, the family ring will appear at the top of the parchment on top of the Potter coat of arms. This one," Trakot continued quickly, while passing a short dagger to Harry, who pricked his finger quickly and dripped some blood on the parchment. A soft blue light erupted from the parchment, healing Harry's finger. Harry then watched in fascination as the griffin in his family's coat of arms, stood on its back legs, jumped somehow off the parchment, and then dropped back onto it, with a golden ring around its neck. The ring seemed to glow, and then fade into existence on top of the parchment, only to be picked up on Harry, and placed on his middle finger of his right hand. He immediately felt a wash of calm and power flow over him. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he saw the Goblin smirking at him.

"I don't think any wizard has ever been able to pay attention while they take their family ring." He said continuing, "This one, is the will of Sirius Black, I believe you have already had a copy of this?" he asked, receiving a nod, he handed a quill to Harry, and pointed where to sign.

"The last, is this, signing over your current trust vault, to the family vault, and the funds left to you by Mr. Black, over to the Potter family Vault also. Your documents will be sent to you by your accountant and lawyers." The Goblin said simply, and showed Harry where to sign once again. When finished, he waved his hand over the parchment again, and it vanished.

"I hope to meet you again, Mr. Potter." Trakot said simply.

"May your gold flow freely, Chief Trakot." Harry said back to the goblin, gave a short bow, stepped back a few steps without turning, and then proceeded to the door. Bill had shown him these simple things, all signs of respect to the goblins.

When back outside the door, Harry asked to visit his vault, and asked Ginny to come with him. She seemed kind of hesitant, but soon followed.

When the cart finally stopped outside of vault number 55, he stepped out, held his hand out for Ginny, and placed his family ring against the door as instructed. A quick flash of light from the door and the ring, and the door started to move.

When the door finally opened, he was surprised to simply see a large desk with a few pieces of parchment on it, with numerous archways leading off to the front, and each side of the room. Quickly reading the parchment, it simply stated all of the Potter Money was in the archway to his left, the archway to his right consisted of family objects, furniture, old weapons collections, and numerous other things in which you may find in an old Manor Home. The Archway he found to the front consisted of the Potter family jewelry, which Ginny continued to gasp and stare at wide eyed, many of the Potter's old wands, and a small library. A piece of parchment said the main library was at Potter manor, but these books were originals actually written buy his ancestors, which Harry thought was brilliant.

Having finished a brief looking around, although promising to come back and look through the books, and the old family belongings, he filled up his coin bag, and went back up to ground level too a waiting Moody, and a tired looking Remus, who was smiling at him.

"Ready Potter? We've got one more trip before we take you home." Moody said, leading them back out of the bank.

"Really? Where?" Harry asked, oblivious to his next stop.

"Grimmauld Place Potter, we've just got to key you into the wards as the new owner, and we can be on our way." Moody said, he knew the boy would hate going back there, but there was simply no other way around it.

The face they had to visit Sirius' old house really hit Harry hard, it was something which he really did not want to do at all, but was seemingly getting forced too at this point in time. Giving Moody a grave nod, he grabbed onto his arm, and felt the feeling of being squeezed down a tube of apparition.

When they landed, Remus tapped Harry on his shoulder, and motioned to follow him away from the house, and onto a bench nearby.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see you sooner Harry, it's just been quite hectic lately, and with Sirius…and Voldemort…I'm sorry Harry, for everything." Remus said in a grave tone, starting looking down, but was soon looking at Harry directly in the eyes.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Remus, I understand, I just wish…I just wish he was here you know? I don't care about the stupid house, or the bloody money. I just want someone I can call family." Harry said, wiping a stray tear from his eye, and then finding himself in Remus' embrace.

"We'll get through this together Harry, don't worry. Don't ever hesitate to ask for anything. I got a letter from Sirius by the way, telling me that if anything should happen to him that I act as your honorary godfather." Remus said, still holding onto Harry.

"I'd like that Remus." Harry said, "There are a couple of things you could help me with actually."

"Anything, just ask." Remus said, wondering what could be wrong; Harry was always such a private person.

"I got a letter from my parents, explaining a couple of things. My magic was apparently bound when I was young, and the bond was released on the turn of midnight on my birthday. It was bloody painful, but it made me grow like three inches within five minutes, and apparently will make my magic much more powerful. The letter said I should get someone to show me how to limit the power in my spells." Harry told him.

Remus was listening carefully throughout this; very few children had their magic bound as a child, the only person Remus could think of was Minerva McGonagall. James may have, but he was never told so. If a child was magically bound as a child, it normally meant they had an abnormally large amount of magical power, or posed a risk for its parents. Remus suddenly remembered James' little known Magical ability, and wondered if Harry now had it as well.

"I can try and help you with that Harry, but is there anything else that the letter told you? Like magical sight?" Remus asked wearily. If Harry didn't have the ability, he may feel a bit down that his father did, and he didn't.

"The magical sight thing? Apparently I do, but I don't know how to use it, or what it's meant to really do." Harry said, and took off his glasses. Unbelievably, his vision was now perfect, but there were blurs of colours around certain things. Remus had a blue aura around him, with flecks of brown in it. Looking over at Moody, he had a similar blue aura around him, but Ginny was certainly different. She had an extremely bright purple aura pulsating all around her. Inside the aura there were gold bands spiralling around her. Looking towards the house, it was simply pulsating with a white colour.

Harry was overwhelmed by all the bright colours, and quickly pushed his glasses back on, surprised at what he saw, and glanced up at Remus.

"Can you see it? The colours around people?" Harry asked cautiously, hoping this wasn't something rare and made him even more different.

"I'm afraid not Harry, very few people can see Magic like you can, its something to be proud of though. Tell me, what do you see around me, Moody and Ginny?" Remus asked, looking for the typical blue auras of normal wizards and witches. He of course knew his was different due to his lycanthropy. He did not expect however the colour of Ginny's body. Purple normally meant that the witch or wizard was abnormally powerful, but he did not know what the gold bands around her meant.

"I'm afraid I don't know what Ginny's aura mean Harry, you shall have to read your book and see if it says anything. I think its time we went inside and sorted these wards though. I don't think Moody and Ginny have that much to talk about together." Moody said with a wink.

A short laugh from Harry and both of them walked back towards the house and was instructed to place his hand on the door, and simply say "I, Harry James Potter, Head of the Potter House, Head of the Black House, do hereby claim this property in my name, my magic and my soul." When Harry had finished this, a simple white flash came from the property, and the wards were now in the control of him.

Moody then said that was all he needed to do, and could now go home. Ginny and Harry got side apparated home, and they spent the rest of the evening talking and having fun playing games and flying together.

_AN: Ive had a few comments from someone who read this back in January, and got told to post it. So here it is, ive got around 6 chapters written, but i went on hiatus when abnormal amounts of work appeared, ive decided i want to finish it. Tell me what you think. _

_I am going to take the occasional piece of cannon from HBP, but not much._


	2. Visits

Chapter 2 – Visits

Today Harry was going with Remus and Ginny to visit his old home in Godrics Hollow, and then hopefully if there was time left, the ancestral home of Potter Manor.

It was early morning when Harry and Ginny were finally ready to go with Remus, who had been waiting in the kitchen with Molly. Ginny was sat in her cloak next to Remus when Harry finally came bounding down the stairs.

"I really need to get some new clothes, and a new cloak, this thing is far to small." Harry grumbled while trying to fasten the cloak around him.

Ginny stifled a giggle at the dishevelled appearance of Harry, his hair was even messier than usual, his muggle clothes seemed to be un-ironed and messy, and the cloak wasn't much better.

"I'll get Tonks to go shopping with you Harry. Muggle and Wizard I think though." Ginny said with a wink.

Harry grumbled again, and then motioned towards Remus, and set off towards the door. Ginny picked up her last piece of toast and went behind them.

"You two ready for this then?" Remus asked, taking a muggle pen from his pocket. At Harry's questioning look, he added, "Port key."

When Harry and Ginny places their fingers upon the pen, they felt the familiar tug of the port key fly them off to their first destination. When they landed, Harry looked around in the neatly cut lawn where he was stood, and looked over the cottage that stood, albeit not very sturdily, in font of him.

"This is it?" Harry asked with a glance at Remus.

"Aye, this is it Harry, there have been muggle gardeners taking care of the outer gardens since…well you know." Remus replied. The gardeners couldn't actually see through the wards, they just saw a simple cottage still in perfect condition.

The trio started walking towards the small cottage, each in their own little word. When they passed the gate though, none of them noticed the small glow which emanated from the hinge of the gate. Half way down the garden path, all hell broke loose. A series of loud pops signalled the arrival of around seven or eight people in black robes and white masks.

Harry, Ginny and Remus all darted behind some larger pieces of the cottage's roof that had been blown off years ago.

They heard a harsh laugh around them.

"Not being heroic today Potter? No vengeance for the stinking mutt? Oh you have your wolf with you as well, how nice. And what's this? A Weasley, the youngest, the female! This must be my day." Said the horrible drawl of Bellatrix Lestrange from over by the gate they just passed through.

"What the hell do we do? The Portkey isn't working, you can't apparate us both." Harry said in a furious whisper, and adding in a sarcastic shout over his shoulder, "Your little master hasn't come with you as well, shame; I wanted to talk to Tom, he always has something fun and interesting to talk to me about."

"Attack them." blurted Ginny after a few silent seconds. Remus and Harry shared a look, confirming they'd just heard this. She added, "The ministry will detect large amounts of magic coming from a Muggle area, and come to investigate. Dad does it all the time. Do you have a better idea?"

With a quick shake of his heard, another shared look with Remus, he said "Reductos on three. One, Two, Three! REDUCTO! REDUCTO!"

The two spells, accompanied by one from Ginny, and two from Remus, flew straight at the group of Death Eaters taking them by surprise. Two of the Death Eaters were thrown ten feet back from the force of the spells. The other three spells missed, but they still caused disruption. One landed at the feet of Bellatrix and an un-known Death Eater hurtling them off their feet, and back onto the ground leaving crater in front of them. The other two spells hit the short stone wall surrounding the house, blew up and send stone flying all around the Death Eaters.

The rest of the Death Eaters immediately returned fire, sending dozens of unknown spells hurtling towards the trio, who had all erected shields, but were still taking cover behind the rubble. When the first barrage hit, Ginny and Harry shielded Remus, while he sent one after another of his preferred Blasting curses at the disorientated Death Eaters, until he saw the familiar green of the killing curse fly at him, and was immediately pulled down by Harry who also saw it.

"I'm not loosing you today!" said Harry with confidence.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Potter, you're surrounded." returned Bellatrix's usual drawl.

"Come off it Potter, there are seven of us, and only three of you. But to be honest, two underage _children _and the wolf can hardly be counted as three." another Death Eater added.

"Your not doing very well are you? Big bad Death Eaters can't even capture little old me and some of my friends." Harry said without thinking.

"Who said we wanted to capture you and your so called friends Potter? I believe what the Dark Lord said was, kill them all if you can't take them alive." Bellatrix said, which was actually a lie, if anyone even touched Potter; they would be in for some serious cursing from their master. Potter was his, and he made that known to his followers and servants.

Suddenly, all the Death Eaters once again started their barrage of curses and hexes at the trio still taking cover. Two of the Death Eaters tried to flank around to the side where Remus was sat up against the rubble, but were swiftly taken out by stunning spells from Harry and Ginny, and a full body bind placed on them by Remus.

With two less of their fellow Death Eaters, they became a bit more careful. One of the Death Eaters disillusioned himself, and slowly walked right around the back of the cottage, to come up in front of the trio, while the rest of the Death Eaters sent curse after curse sailing above the trio's heads.

Finally, Bellatrix and the other remaining Death Eaters became impatient, and sent numerous 'reducto' curses at the rubble, blasting it away, but soon found out the trio was no longer there.

Harry, Ginny and Remus were now also disillusioned and slowly took themselves around the Death Eaters, and climbed over the wall, to hide behind it.

"I don't think so Potter." Bellatrix said from behind the wall, but was unprepared for what was about to happen. However powerful and talented a which she may be, going up against eight Aurors, not counting Harry, Ginny and Remus, was just suicide. When she caught sight of the Auror squad apparating in beyond the Anti-Apparition jinx she placed, she quickly took down the Anti-Portkey wards, and shouted "ACTIVATE!"

Every Death Eater vanished from sight immediately, leaving eight confused Aurors, and three relieved visitors.

"Hands up! Wands on the floor! Now!" shouted one of the Auror squad, noticing the three crouched up against the wall.

"It's ok; I'm going to stand up. Ok?" Remus said slowly, slowly and carefully putting his wand out in front him.

"You two! Kids! Wands on the floor!" the Auror shouted again, ensuring all was safe before they approached the trio.

"No." Harry replied confidently.

"Who do you think I am, kid? Put your wand on the floor, or I will take it from you when your unconscious." The Auror said. Remus' eyes bulged, and motioned for Harry to put his wand down.

Another series of pops signalled the arrival of yet more Aurors.

"Put your wand down lad, its ok, you know me, right?" said an Auror with a gold stripe around the arm of his grey battle robes, indicating he was a senior Auror. The Auror added to the rest of the group "That's Harry Potter you idiots, Ginny Weasley and Remus Lupin. Put your wands down and act calmly."

Harry took a quick glance at the man, and noticed it was the man that escorted Fudge to Dumbledore in his fifth year. Dawlish if he remembered correctly.

"I'm going to come to you ok? Lupin, is that you?" Dawlish asked, slowly approaching the paranoid trio, he couldn't really blame them really, considering they'd just been attacked by a group of Death Eaters.

Remus stood, recognising the Auror as a new member of the order who had been under a potion to follow Fudge's word, but had been broken of it when Fudge had tried to steal documents from the Ministry to destroy them, so no-one who know that the ministry had knowledge of Voldemort's return before it was officially announced. He had Dawlish try to steal a whole filing cabinet of documents under the imperious curse. Both potion and the curse was too much for Dawlish. When the potion wore off, and only the imperius remained, he could control only control himself to a degree. The aurors were taught to just stop what they were doing. When Fudge force fed him yet mor potion, he carried on stealing documents, but was stopped by DMLE staff, and taken to St. Mungos, where they removed the effects of the potion, and he quickly told them what he was made to do, and where Fudge was. Dawlish, along with another two Aurors that were in his squad, were then approached by Dumbledore and were given invitations to the order.

"Yea, it's me; Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley are with me."

Harry, Ginny and Remus all made their way towards the two Auror squads, who were now holstering their wands, and casting suspicious looks towards the trio, but soon recognised them, and felt re-assured.

"Sorry Savage, we got information about who was here, and Director Bones sent us along as well." Dawlish said to the other Senior Auror that was there. "What happened Remus? Are you lot ok?" he added.

Harry said without thinking. "We came here visiting my old home, when seven Death Eaters apparated in. We tried to apparate out, or use our portkeys, but couldn't. We took cover behind some rubble from where the house has caved in. We got off a couple of Reductos into two of them, but they were quickly helped up by the others, stunned a couple of others, and then disillusioned ourselves, and made our way over here, only to be seen by bloody Bellatrix Lestrange. She was right above us, when she noticed you lot come here, and activated her own portkey, which took the lot of them with her." Remus and Ginny were nodding throughout.

"Ok then, Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter, you two will be getting underage sorcery letters within the hour no doubt. Just ignore them, we shall sort them from our end." The Auror said.

Harry didn't contradict him, but knew full well that he was now able to do magic out of school. Remus cast a quick glance at Harry, only to receive a shrug back.

"If that's all you need, we shall be going now." Remus said, motioning the two students towards him, and taking out another, albeit this time blue, muggle pen from his pocket.

"Yes, yes, that's fine; we'll need you to come to the ministry Remus so we can get a written statement, but for now that's fine. You can leave." Dawlish said, and turned to let them leave, and took his Auror squad back to the ministry, to leave the other squad to clear up the mess.

Remus, Harry and Ginny quickly touched the pen, with the activation word of "Home", and the familiar tug on their naval, were on their way back to the burrow, and a sea of questions from Mrs. Weasley about why Ginny had done numerous combat spells out of school.

After ensuring Mrs. Weasley that everything was alright, and sending a quick fire call to Dumbledore telling him what happened, Harry and Ginny were soon back in the garden, lounging around under the tree near the pond they always found themselves at.

"Well, all I wanted was a look around my old home; I guess I'm not allowed that, eh?" Harry said, reflected, with a disappointed shrug towards Ginny.

"I'm sorry Harry, but look at it this way; we bested a larger number once again. We didn't come off to badly. I hate to say this as well, but the house looked deserted, maybe it would be best if you didn't go back there." Ginny said carefully, she didn't want to upset Harry, but the house really was destroyed, and there was nothing worth looking for.

"I know, its just I'm not allowed a normal life am I? I can't even take my friend on a small visit without people trying to kill me. I'm sorry Gin; I really shouldn't have taken you and put you in danger like that." Harry said, staring at the floor beneath him.

"So you would have wanted me to stay at home bored? Thanks Harry." Ginny said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean Gin. Tomorrow we're going to go to Potter Manor, according to Remus that still has all its wards up, so we can go there safely, hopefully we can have a better time. I bet we have to have a larger escort though." Harry said, he was kind of looking forward to seeing the place where his father, and his father's father, grew up.

Ginny smiled at Harry and moved over to him to give him a one armed hug. She knew this must be hard for him, seeing all the things which he could never have as a child. It made her want to just embrace him and never let go. No one person should ever have all the hardships Harry has had and these things couldn't have happened to a sweeter, kinder, and braver boy.

She looked across at the young man she was lying down with in the grass, watching the clouds, and talking about their day. She realised that this was something Harry could never do when he was younger. Whatever happened to them, she would try and be as normal and supporting around him as she could. She only wished he would see her for more than he currently was. She knew he thought of her as just a friend, but she really did want more than that. Cho probably scared him off girls for a while, she thought, bloody idiot she is. She thought Harry would be a brilliant boyfriend, caring, loyal, cute as hell, he had money as well, but that wasn't something that really bothered Ginny. Yet she knew she shoudlnt have Harry like that. He wasn't sure of himself, and he wasn't sure about her, she knew this and until he was, he couldnt be with him.

While Ginny was contemplating Harry, Harry was thinking about the cute little witch lying beside him. What did he think about her? Was she just a friend, or did he think more of her. To be honest, he didn't really know at the moment. She seemed to be here for him all the time lately, whether at the end of last year at school, or at home keeping him company. The two just seemed to gel well with each other. He remembered it was her birthday coming up, and started wondering what to get her. Not really knowing enough about her, he settled to just ask her what she wanted.

"Gin?" Harry asked, getting a noise which he took as yes from her, continued "It's your birthday coming up right? What would you like?" Harry was now staring at the side of Ginny's face now.

_What do I want? I want you! _Ginny thought immediately. But what did she want as a present? She wished for some peace and quiet for their lives.

"You know what I've always wanted? A pet, a cat maybe, something I could look after, and it would be mine, you know? Everything we had growing up was shared. As the only girl, I had it better off than most of the boys, but it was still bad sometimes. I really don't know what you could get me Harry. Anything from you would be fine." Ginny said, reminiscing over her past. She didn't really expect anything from Harry, especially not something like a pet, but it didn't make a difference to tell him.

"A cat eh? I suppose I could get you a cat. What kind of cat?" Harry asked, not really thinking about it.

"I didn't mean it Harry. It's just something I've always wanted, its far to expensive for you to get for me, forget about it. Just a few books or something would be fine, don't worry about it." She said, placing her hand on Harry's chest and giving him a sort of pat.

When she pulled her hand back, Harry caught it, and said, "Are you sure Gin? You can have anything you want; it's your chance, a castle if you like." Harry said with a big grin and a wink.

_Is he flirting with me?_ Ginny asked herself, but played on anyway. "Well, I suppose I want a Knight in Shining armour to come and whisk me off to his castle on his noble steed."

Harry gave a snort at the comment, and grinned back at her, stood up, and grabbed her hand to pull her up.

"Come on, let's go inside for dinner." Harry said to her.

"Aww, I'll settle for just the castle if you're like that." Ginny said, getting to her feet and walking towards the burrow.

"Come on, Lady Weasley, I'm sure we can find you a castle somewhere." Harry said, walking backwards to the burrow, while smiling at her, and mock bowing.

"Prat. Come on, I'm hungry." Ginny said, catching up with him, and giving him a playful shove.

Later that night, Harry was lying in bed, dozing off to sleep, when he heard a scream from downstairs. He quickly bolted up, grabbed his wand from the nightstand, and threw open the door, and took a glance down the stairs. He ran down them, to hear another scream, although this one seemed to be muffled. They were coming from Ginny's room.

Harry cautiously opened the door, and stepped inside, to see Ginny asleep, on top of her bed, thrasing around, obviously suffering from bad dreams.

Harry quickly walked over to her, and took her in his arms, trying to calm her. She thrashed some more, but within a few more seconds of being in his embrace, she calmed.

He heard a noise from outside the door, to see Mr. Weasley standing there looking in. Sharing a look with Harry, he nodded and entered the room to help settle his daughter.

Harry now realised how little clothing he had on, in only his boxers, and in Ginny's room with her father, he stuttered out.

"Sorry Mr. Weasley, I heard a scream, I thought something bad was happening, forgot to throw on my dressing gown." He said with a blush.

"Quite alright Harry, why don't you go back to bed, I'll keep her company for a while." He said with a smile. Mr. Weasley didn't really mind Harry helping out his daughter. He didn't however quite appreciate him embracing her with such little clothing on, in her bed.

When Harry tried to let go of Ginny though, she didn't want to seem to let go. He cast a look at Mr. Weasley, who sighed, took of his own dressing gown, to reveal a set of pajamas and handed it to Harry, and sat down in an old rocking chair by the window in Ginny's room.

"H-Harry? What are you doing here?" Came the sleepy voice of Ginny, finally escaping form whatever nightmare she was having. Then blushing furiously seeing what Harry was wearing, or rather what he wasn't wearing. She let go of Harry, who quickly put her father's dressing gown on, and blushed slightly, but sat on the end of her bed.

"You ok Gin? I think you were having a nightmare, you screamed, I came running down here thinking something happened." Harry explained. "If you're ok, I'll leave you with your dad. Ok?" he added, motioning towards the window.

Ginny's eye bulged at the sight of her father, who was watching the display between the two young people. He smiled at her, and then looked out the window he was sat by.

"'Night, Gin." Harry said, taking off the dressing gown, and placing it and end of the bed, and walking back out the room and to bed.

Mr. Weasley stood up, and walked over to the bed, taking his dressing gown back, and sat down again, and looked over his young daughter.

"I'm sure that was quite different from your dad waking you up." He said, with a small smile, making Ginny blush. "You should talk with him about your nightmares darling; he might be able to help. He was really scared; he was up and down here before I could even get out of my door. He cares Ginny, you should let him."

Ginny looked at her father, seeing that he was ok with Harry helping her, she nodded, and yawned. Mr. Weasley smiled again.

"I'll leave you, remember your going with Harry, Remus, Tonks and Kingsley tomorrow, so don't wake up late. Good night, Ginny." He said and walked out the room, and closed the door gently, before walking back up to his own room and to sleep.

The next morning, Harry was already up, had had his morning jog, had a shower, and was sitting down for breakfast before Ginny even came down. When she did, she quickly walked over to him, and grabbed him in a hug.

"You ok Gin? Really scared me last night you know." Harry told her, holding her just as fiercely.

"Thank you Harry, thank you." She said back to him, and burying her head in his shoulder.

The two just stood there, watched by Mrs. Weasley while she was finishing the breakfast. When they finally separated, upon seeing Mrs. Weasley staring at them, they both blushed and sat down to their breakfast.

When Remus, Tonks and Kingsley finally stepped out of the fireplace, they all put their fingers on another muggle pen, and felt the familiar tug on their naval.

When Harry landed, and of course stumbled, he knocked into Tonks and fell on top of her. Upon seeing this, the others stifled laughs, and helped the two up.

When Harry had stopped blushing from his mistake, he took a look around him. In front of him were some huge gates, with a large and curly gold 'P' in the middle of them.

"Do what you did at Grimmauld place Harry, place your hand on the gate, and state, 'I, Harry James Potter, do hereby claim Potter Manor as mine.'" Remus told him from behind him.

When Harry did so, a white light shone from the 'P' on the gate. The light quickly died down, and the gates slowly opened in front of them.

The gardens were overrun by plants, some muggle and some wizard, while walking down the long drive, Harry asked Remus questions about the house. Apparently it was in Yorkshire, and near a small Wizarding village. The house was extremely old, and used to be owned by muggle Lords of the nearby land. It was then sold to a wizarding family, and soon sold onto the Potters, who passed it through the generations.

When the party of five reached the house, they looked upon large double wooden doors, with a large griffin doorknocker, much like the one on the Headmasters office at Hogwarts.

Harry pushed the door open; too see a huge open entranceway and stairwell. It had a large fireplace straight ahead of them, with two archways on each side of the fireplace. On the outer side of the archways were two large sweeping staircases. Looking down, there was a large rug with the Potter coat of Arms on it. Harry and Ginny went off to explore, while Remus, Tonks and Kingsley waited in the entrance hall, letting Harry and Ginny have their privacy.

Ginny wasn't sure if she should go with Harry or not, but was quickly put straight by Harry grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the right archway.

It seemed that both archways entered the same large area, which had rooms leading off frmm it. Straight ahead of them were large double doors leading into an expansive kitchen, which had doors at the end of it leading out onto a patio, and a large breakfast table in it. Doors on the right included a large storage room, house elf quarters, and a large pantry (which had a door to the kitchen as well). Doors from the kitchen also lead onto a large and nicely decorated living room, with large and comfy furniture littered around the room. The next door was a large and conservative Dining room, with room for around thirty people. There were also 2 smaller stair cases to the sides of the archways. They lead down to a potions workshop, with potions storerooms which were still full, but really needed replacing, and a duelling chamber. There were also dozens of storerooms containing all sorts of furniture, old swords, and just general things as well.

Harry and Ginny went back into the entrance hall to climb the stairs, gave a quick smile to their escorts, and went to the first floor. This consisted of a very large library which would make Hermione proud, two studies, one large meeting room, and a huge gaming room which was full of muggle and wizarding games.

The next floor consisted of the Master suite, complete with its own living space, bathroom, and walk in closet. It also had two larger bedrooms, with two smaller bedrooms as well.

The next floor was simply bedrooms, and had a small common room area in the centre of it.

When Harry and Ginny finally came back to the entrance hall, they were still laughing and joking with each other, and missed the looks shared between the adults there.

"Everything ok Harry? Seems a bit dusty, we had a look around the kitchen and living room, everything seems to be in working order." Remus asked with a smile. He'd been in this house before while visiting with Sirius and James. He knew perfectly well how luxurious and large it all was, and they still had the back grounds to see.

"Yes, every thing is perfect Remus. I saw the grounds out the back window though, so we want to go and have a look there ok?" Harry said, he'd spotted the pool out the window of the master bedroom and wanted to investigate further.

The whole group went through the kitchen, and opened the large glass double doors onto a large patio, the gardens were generally overgrown, but were still nice. There was a large lawn area, and a large swimming pool about the back. Near the end of the garden, Ginny spotted some stables.

"Harry, do you think you have horses? I've always wanted to ride a horse." She blurted out before thinking. Harry gave a quick laugh before replying.

"I don't think I do anymore Gin, maybe at one time I did though. Remus what do you think I should do with this place? I definitely want to get it cleaned up so I could come and live here one day. The whole gardens need tidied as well." Harry asked, he knew perfectly well something bad could happen any day to the burrow or any other property that the order used. This would be a brilliant place to come and stay.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would let you borrow some house elves to clean things up Harry, don't worry about that." Remus said with a laugh. They started walking around, and came to the large three door garage that was at the end of the long stone driveway they walked on earlier. Inside were a large silver saloon car, that was rusting slightly, and two sports cars that were also rusting. Harry immediately wanted to learn to drive seeing them, but was kind of surprised seeing the muggle cars. His Grandparents must have driven as well as used Wizard transportation.

The group left the large house after several hours exploring the grounds. There were large greenhouses behind the garage, and a small forest over the other side.

At around three, Harry, Ginny, Remus and Tonks were back at the burrow, Kingsley had work to do, so left when they went back home. Harry was asking Remus if he could maybe get a gardener to sort the grounds out.

"I'd really like the option of going there Remus, I think it would be brilliant for everyone to get a change in scene." Harry pleaded.

"Go and get your briefcase, and we'll discuss a few things Harry." Remus said, with a knowing look. Harry looked confused, but then remembered the briefcase in which Dumbledore had given him for his birthday.

"But Remus, there was nothing inside it." Harry said, still confused.

"Just get it, I'll show you why you have it." Remus replied with a smile.

When Harry got back with his briefcase, which now had a gold etching of "H. J. Potter" on the side of it, he opened it, and realised there were two small leather bound books, and several pieces of parchment inside. One of the leather bound books said "Potter" and on the other said "The Most Noble House of Black". Remus explained that these books were what each of the estates consisted of, and had contact numbers from old services which the families used to use. They also contained other financial information which will be important when Harry needed to sort it out. Remus explained the briefcase should either be left with the family lawyer, in the family vault, or with the Head of the Potter Household. Remus took the name of the last wizarding gardener which the Potters used, and said he would contact them for Harry.

When Harry went up to bed that night, he thought about the house he had seen, everything was perfect for a family growing, which was exactly that he wanted. It was exactly what he never had. He wished when he was older he would be able to give the feeling of family to his children. If he lived that long, he added in his head.

When he was finally dosing off, he heard his door creak open. He sat up and leaned on his elbows to look towards the door. Ginny crept in, and closed the door behind her.

"Hi." He said simply, shocking her that he was still awake, and he was wondering what she was doing creeping into his room at night.

"Can we talk for a bit Harry? There are some things I'd like to tell you." Ginny said, coming over to his bed, and sitting on the end of it.

Harry patted the bed up beside him, and she shuffled herself up over next to him, and the two shared a nervous look. Harry gave a small snort, which broke the tension.

"Sorry, we aren't even going out together, never mind sleeping together, I just thought it was funny." He said, explaining his laugh. Ginny smiled glad that the tension was broken. She grabbed his hand, and a grave expression came over her face.

"The nightmare I had last night, I have it a lot. It's about Voldemort. About the chamber. Sometimes it plays out normally, but you just don't get up. Sometimes you simply don't come. Sometimes the sna-" Ginny's voice break in a sob there. She was still holding fiercely onto Harry's hand.

Harry's flipped her over on top of him and held her tightly, just letting her cry on him, not knowing what else he could do.

"It's ok Gin. I'm here with you, we're both alive. Everything's fine." Harry whispered into her ear.

A teary Ginny looked up from his shoulder where her head was buried, enjoying the experience much more than she should have with what the topic of conversation was.

"Can I stay with you for a bit Harry?" Ginny asked, fearing the answer.

"Sure, come on, get under the covers. I'll get myself a blanket." Harry said, hopping out of bed, and fetching an afghan blanket from a pile at the other side of the room.

When Harry lay back down beside Ginny, they were both nervous, about who was going to lie where, and were both lying back on the backs.

"Can I…"Ginny said, not finishing the sentence, but not having too. She was soon pulled up beside Harry with a smile, and he gently rubbed her back until she fell asleep.

While Ginny was dreaming, Harry lay awake, unsure if he should allow himself to sleep. This was Ginny, in his bed, who he knew was suffering from nightmares, and was supposed to comfort. But he couldn't allow himself to sleep with her. They had gotten so close lately, with a lot of physical contact, but they not talked about anything above friendship, and it would stay that way until they had spoken.

Harry disentangled himself from Ginny's arm, put a pillow in his place, and took his afghan over to a chair by the window, and fell asleep looking out over the grounds of the burrow.

When Harry awoke, he looked over at his slept in bed, and saw that it was empty. Wondering where Ginny was, he stood, threw on a dressing gown, and went out to the bathroom to clean up. He had a quick wash, dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast.

According to Mrs. Weasley, Ginny had already woken and gone outside for a walk. Harry gave her a nod, finished his breakfast, and told her he was going to go and look for her.

Harry didn't find Ginny for a good fifteen minutes. He finally came across a tear stained red head, staring down into the forest at the back of the burrow.

He walked up behind her, not wanting to scare her.

"If you didn't want me to stay with you, you could have said you know." Ginny said, holding back a sob. She was upset, she had woken up expecting to be comforted by Harry, only to be holding a pillow, and seeing a lightly snoring Harry on a chair by the window.

"You really think that's it Gin? That I don't want you?" Harry asked, not sure of the answer.

She turned at look at him, looking for anything untruthful in his eyes, but only found a feeling of being hurt. She quickly started sobbing again, and hurled herself at Harry.

"I'm sorry Gin; I didn't think it was proper for you to be sleeping with me. What would your parents think?" Harry said, managing a small smile at the petite red head in his arms.

"I thought…I thought that you didn't want me there. That you wished I stayed away." Ginny said, looking back into the emerald depths of his eyes.

"Come on Gin, how could I have you stay away?" Harry said, smiling fully at her now.

Ginny smiled back up at him, glad to be his friend.

"Can I ask you something Gin?" Harry said, preparing himself for his question, and more importantly his answer. With a nod in the affirmative he continued.

"How do you feel about me?" He asked, eyes closed and distancing himself from the world.

After a long silence, Ginny replied.

"I'm not sure Harry, I really like you, don't get me wrong. I just…" Ginny trailed off.

"It's the whole Voldemort thing isn't it?" Harry asked bluntly. He'd finally worked up the courage to ask Ginny something like this, and his downfall was bloody Voldemort. "What if Voldemort didn't exist? What would you say then?" Harry added.

Ginny looked up into his eyes, and replied without hesitation.

"It's not about Voldemort and it's not about you. It's about me, I'm having nightmares most nights about something which happened years ago. Lets face it, I'm not the prettiest of witches, nor am I rich or famous like you." She said, but was immediately cut off by Harry.

"You should know me better than to think that Gin, I couldn't care less if you didn't have a knut to your name, and you know I hate being famous. About the pretty part, your one of the cutest prettiest witches I know, so please, don't go on about that. The nightmares we could help each other with Gin, I'm not exactly sleeping brilliantly myself. Can we maybe…can we give us a go?" Harry asked. He didn't know where this conversation came from, last year he would have never even thought about asking about feelings and emotions. Now, he was happy to ask, happy to try, as long as he felt he didn't miss a chance.

"I'm not sure Harry. Are we still going out today shopping?" She asked, getting a nod in return. "Can we just be friends for a while longer? I'm enjoying myself lately, having real fun you know?" She added.

"Of course Gin, as long as I can buy you a few things for your birthday." Harry said feeling a bit disappointed, but with a grin. "Come on, lets go get you tidied up and ready to bankrupt me." He said, earning himself a laugh.

"If you think you're buying me Mr. Potter, you've got another thing coming." She said with a quick slap on the arm, but grinning none the less.

"Worth a try wasn't it? I've got to try the famous thing next." He joked with a wink, earning himself another slap in the process.

"Harry." She said, suddenly becoming serious. Harry turned around and looked at her. "You'll get my real answer soon. I promise you."

"Whenever your ready Gin." Harry said, shoving her towards the door, and whispering in her ear, "Come on, the quicker you get ready, the quicker I can get some clothes that fit."

Ginny laughed freely now and went upstairs to change into some muggle clothing, and get ready for a day with Harry.

The day with Harry and Tonks went well. Harry, Ginny and Tonks Floo'ed to the Leaky Cauldron, then took a taxi into a large apartment store in London.

Ginny and Tonks picked out dozens of different outfits for Harry, including jeans, trousers, cargo pants, shorts, t-shirts, polo shirts, casual shirts, dress shirts, a few sweaters, two nice jackets, a leather jacket Ginny loved, pairs of underwear and a couple of pairs of swimming trunks. He also added two pairs of trainers, and two pairs of smarter leather shoes. After they had left the store, Tonks shrunk Harry's purchases for him, and he quickly pocketed them.

Back in Diagon Alley, they visited Madam Malkin's for Harry's wizarding clothes, Harry first got his new black school robes, of a fine silk, and made Ginny get hers as well, but ended up buying a grey travelling cloak, numerous coloured robes, and a few different dress robes as well. One was a dark grey colour, with silver and white outlining. The other was a typical Griffindor dress robe, well, that's what Ginny and the shop assistant told him. It was a mixture of deep red and gold, with a large griffin stitched on to the back of it. He also asked about battle robes, remembering the robes he'd seen the majority of Aurors wear, but was told that she only sold them to certified ministry employees, but there were other places in which he could try.

When in Diagon Alley shopping for wizarding clothes, he came across a small Wizarding Objects shop which he'd never been in before. Inside were numerous wand holsters, dark detectors, foe glasses, but also numerous other silver objects which he'd never seen before. When Harry saw the Dragon Hide armour, he immediately wanted some, but there was none that would fit him currently, so was content to asking the shop keeper to keep any that came in, and send him an owl, when the shop keeper realised who he was talking to, he immediately agreed.

Harry really wanted to look for a couple of pairs of Battle Robe to go along with his pending Dragon Hide armour, but was going to have to leave it for another time.

Harry also had a quick look around the magical menagerie; he mainly looked for cats. There was a small black kitten, with large yellow eyes that Harry thought would be perfect for Ginny, and quickly bought the kitten for her, along with all the equipment and food she would need for it. He told the shop keeper to hold on to it, as it was a birthday present, but send the equipment by owl to the burrow on the 11th, and he would pickup the kitten nearer the date.

Harry then darted out of the shop, and back to Ginny and Tonks who were waiting by the stationary shop. They quickly got some stationary supplies for the Weasleys like they were asked, and made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron to floo home to the burrow.

When the Harry and Ginny got home, they emptied Harry's trunk, threw all the old clothing out, and folded everything ready for wearing.

"I believe these are yours, Miss Weasley, I don't think they would fit me very well." Harry said, picking up the three black school robes he bought in the sake material as he bought his. He knew the Weasleys hated charity, but liked to help out wherever he could.

Ginny smiled, and took the robes. Secretly, she loved the fact that she had brand new robes, and they were of a high quality, light and soft material, but another part of her was angry to accept something which was something which parents should have bought for her. She thanked Harry profusely for them anyway, but only got for smiles in return for her troubles.

Harry spent the rest of the day hanging around the garden with Ginny. He seemed to be becoming much more relaxed and natural in her presence. They talked about everything from quidditch, to what Ron and Hermione may be doing right now, which Ginny just wiggled her eyebrows at initially, but settled on they were probably arguing. They also skimmed over the topic of Ginny's re-occurring nightmares, but never got into depth about them. Harry promised he would help if she let him, but she told him it was fine, and to leave it.

That night, Ginny didn't come to Harry, which he kind of hoped she would, but was happy that she wasn't awoken by nightmares, and got a full night sleep without the help of him.

_AN: Thank you to the people that reviewed the first chapter, you have no idea how helpful it is to see people wanting you to continue._

_About "god like" Harry as you put it, I have given him a lot of power yes, but he has to learn to a) control it and b) still learn spells. Just because he has more power, the learning curve doesn't change as much, although it will become easier for him. He is going to do a few small spells from accidental magic, and is going to do a larger piece or accidental magic much later in the story. About the Sight, there are some major flaws in it, which you will learn about next chapter.  
_

_About his looks, meh, why not? My husband says I'm just describing him. He wishes. He says im Ginny and hes Harry. Hes full of LIES:D  
_

_I do have a few more chapters written, but most of them were written a long time ago, and I'm going through them all before I post them. It also gives me time to start on new chapters._

_About his Apparating license, I've already got that written. Don't worry :p_

_And Tonks is just a lovable character, how can you not love someone who can turn their hair pink in a thought? She's just appreciating the "eye candy" as it were. Nothing serious will happen there. _


	3. Dueling with Junior

Chapter 3 – Dueling with Junior

The morning after the shopping trip came slow. All the occupants of The Burrow slept well, until a certain Auror arrived, tripped over some pairs of shoes at the back door, and hit her head on the kitchen table.

Harry and Mr. Weasley both heard the crash around 6am and went downstairs, dressed in extremely manoeuvrable dressing gowns with wands at the ready.

The site to greet them was comical at best. A bubble gum pink haired woman, in full Auror combat gear, lay sprawled across the kitchen floor, with numerous pieces of cutlery and crockery darted around her. Harry and Mr. Weasley shared a look, both tried not to laugh at the woman, until a groan escaped her lips, and both men went to her side to see if she was alright.

"Death Eaters should be scared, Tonks, you can manage that much destruction without any help." Harry joked with her when the rest of the Weasley occupants were awake and eating breakfast. "Why are you here anyway? The last of my trips was yesterday."

"Ha ha, we have a comedian, it's a shame he isn't very good." Tonks mumbled. "I'm here as Arthur's official escort to the ministry ceremony today actually, not your babysitter for once." She replied.

"I don't ask for them you know. Anyway, what's going on at the ministry for Mr. Weasley to require an escort?" Harry asked, Mr. Weasley always went to work alone.

"The new minister is having a re-shuffle of department heads. Every high placed ministry official, including the minister himself might I add, is being placed under veritaserum and asked questions about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, they are all being escorted to the Ministry his morning by Aurors and Hit-Wizards. Some of the lower staff are even being escorted by DMLE staff to ensure no-one tries to run. Brilliant idea I think, get any supporters out, before he gives the big positions away. Of course everyone knows who's getting the important spots." Tonks told Harry. Harry was mildly impressed; it was at least a start in the right direction. All the Aurors, Hit-Wizards and DMLE staff that were under the departments control were already randomly subjected to questioning in a directive by Amelia Bones. Several staff members were arrested from involvement with Voldemort. One of the holding cell staff was even fired because he was found to be purposely forgetting to come to work, and claimed it was a forgetting potion his wife fed him.

"If Madam Bones' doesn't get Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement then I shall eat my hat. I've always liked that woman, and she is perfect for the job." Arthur told the table at large, while reading his Daily Prophet.

"I agree Arthur, did you hear about the attack on her manor in July though? She fought You-Know-Who with the help of three of her Aurors. Two of them died, the other lost a hand before more Aurors, and even Dumbledore came to fight him off. Apparently she lasted at least two minutes on her own against him. Bloody powerful witch she is, glad she's on our side." Tonks said which impressed Harry no end. Anyone with the guts to go up against Voldemort was worthy of his respect.

"Yes I heard about it, I even talked to her about it. Apparently, the Auror who lost his hand is still in St. Mungos. They can't stop it bleeding, can't heal it in anyway, they have no idea what kind of curse was used. Terrible shame really, I've worked with Magnus a few times, good man he is." Mr. Weasley told them.

"Enough of the war talks at the breakfast table." Mrs. Weasley told the table, receiving a non-committal grunt in reply.

"Harry, Remus is coming over today to help you with your problem. I have absolutely no idea what problem you have, but he is, was told to tell you, and to make sure you had started your book, understand?" Tonks told Harry. Of course Harry had read the book on his Magical Sight; he'd even tried it a few times now. Not only did he not understand what each of the colours meant, after about a minute of watching the colours a splitting headache would always form. Apparently this was normal, but it still wasn't any less annoying. Harry gave Tonks a nod, and watched her and Mr. Weasley walk into the living room ready to Floo to the Ministry.

After breakfast, Harry grabbed the Magical Sight book, and went outside under the familiar tree and was soon accompanied by Ginny who was reading a muggle fiction book.

_For a beginner, it is important to understand what each of the colours and shades of colours mean. They simply show what kind of magic is being seen. Jinxes are coloured one colour, curses another, hexes another, wards, magical objects and wizarding humans all have different colours. _

_To achieve the next level of using magical sight is much more difficult though. Not only do you have to distinguish between the colours to find what kind of magic it is, but you also have to study the depth of the colour, if it has any shades, any alterations such as flecks of colour. Each and every difference all means that the spell or piece of magic is dif__ferent to another. For example, if there was a Light Blue spell flying through the air. The Spell would be identified as a charm. If you also saw the depth of the colour, the slight orange flicks on the top of the charm, with the right side of the charm in shade, you would know what this was a 'Stupefy' charm, and act accordingly. This is just intermediate Magical Sight though, even identifying the magic is considered to be an insignificant thing._

_The next level is being able to manipulate, change and even remove the visible parts of Spells. This is extremely difficult, takes vast amounts of magical power and concentration to a point were it simply cannot be used in combat. But, using a stunner, which has a clear light path, clearly has an advantage in starting a fight, or using it against single targets. Other helpful applications include Invisible Wards, which regular curse breakers cannot detect, and simply skip over. This makes removing the wards ten times more difficult, and the majority of curse breakers will not even be able to detect and identify the wards, never mind remove them. Another noted application was the 'cloaking' of spells. Doing things such as casting a tickling charm, but making it a green worthy of the killing curse is going to give the caster a tactical advantage. The main advantage is of course, but the most difficult, is altering spells which have already been cast. Having the ability to turn a leg breaker curse, into a leg locker curse is invaluable. The thing to remember in this section is that the smaller the change of the effect of the curse, the easier it is to do. Turning a tickling charm, into a poking charm for instance, the change of the desired effect is minimal, so it is easier to accomplish. But changing a tickling charm into a knee reversing hex for instance, is very close to impossible. Not only is it not in the same group (from charms to hexes) it accomplishes a completely different goal._

_Being able to achieve these results are extremely difficult, mainly because they can not be done with a wand. People who are particularly gifted in wandless magic may be able to do more than people who are not._

The first chapter was simple enough for Harry. A quick explanation of what Magical Sight was a brief introduction of how to use it, and some practical applications of it.

The rest of the book delved into concepts Harry wasn't sure about though. Being able to identify a spell which could travel one hundred metres in a matter of seconds was difficult, but when that spell was flying at you, it becomes much more worrying.

An exchange of Hellos was what took Harry out of his thoughts and with a quick glance towards the door, he saw Remus walking over to them.

"Do you mind if we stay out here Gin?" Harry asked and receiving a smile and a nod.

Harry got up and greeted Remus, and went straight on to the subject of this Magical Sight.

"So its all about identifying spells and pieces of magic? Well what use is that really? You can see most spells anyway." Harry said immediately to Remus.

"Ok, let me give you an example. Say I animated that…" Remus said, looking around for an example. "That bush there. What if I animated it to jump on any passing animals? Ok and you knew there was something attacking animals." Harry cut him off now.

"I understand that part Remus, but that could be done by simply watching the garden." Harry said. Remus shook his head.

"Let me finish Harry, what if you had never seen the spell before, never heard the incantation, and never seen the result before and was asked to remove the spell. What would you do if you didn't have Magical Sight to identify the spell?" Remus asked.

"Ok, I understand that now, it's useful for removing charms and enchantments. But my dad said specifically 'I'm an awesome dueller because of it', how did it help? The only thing I can see is identifying spells, which anyone can do looking at the colour of the spell." Harry asked, still confused about how it could help in that respect.

"You don't study Arithmancy do you Harry? It's a shame really. Go back to your book and read the third paragraph of the introduction chapter. What if someone sent a bone breaker curse at you, and you could change that curse into even a bone fracturing curse, you have a huge advantage." Remus told Harry. Remus thought Harry really should do a quick run through of basic Arithmancy, he would understand the differences between different spells and curses better if he did.

"But Remus, it says that that is extremely difficult. Where do I start? In reality, it's going to take me a long time to get used to seeing the differences between curses, hexes, charms and so on." Harry said, feeling overwhelmed by the amount of information, and the possibilities of the Magical Gift he possessed.

"Lets do some simply tests then, I'll either fire a hex or a jinx in the direction of the pond. You have to identify which one it is, simple enough yea?" Remus knew this was harder than it sounded. The colours would be fast blurs in the air, getting the basics will take a while, but getting the details of each curse, and recognising it, thinking about whether it is best to shield, dodge or let it hit and still have time to act on the spell within as little as a second was a big feat.

Harry and Remus experimented around for a while, and soon added curses into the equation. After two or three minutes every time though, Harry had to stop, put his glasses back on, and take a rest to let his headache settle down. Remus offered Harry for some simple pain reliever, but got told that the book said this was normal, and the more the person is exposed to the sight, the longer they can cope with the strain on their eyes.

After around three hours, and fifteen exercises later, the pair went inside for a rest. Harry carried on experimenting for the rest of the day, but soon found that his head was pounding from an almighty headache, and he simply could not continue any longer.

At around eight pm, Remus came out of the fire place holding several books for Harry. They were mainly on basic Arithmancy, but would help Harry being able to distinguish between spells easier. Remus told Harry to read them as it would help him.

Harry spent the rest of the night playing chess with Ginny and her parents.

After another night without Ginny, Harry woke early, had gone for his jog, done his exercises (although was missing Dudley's weights) and had showered before anyone else seemed to have got up. When he was coming out of the bathroom, he did not see the youngest Weasley in front of him, and walked right into her.

After a series of apologies by both of then, two extremely red faces, and a re-fastened towel, they both went on with their respective tasks.

At breakfast, the two youngsters seemed to have both decided to forget that the accident that morning never happened though, and were both back to their usual selves.

After lunch, Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny to go into the local town of Ottery St. Catchpole to pick up some groceries and some food for the chickens. Harry also volunteered to go with her, and they were soon off walking down the lane towards the main street into the town.

At first, they were both silent, but after a few minutes walking, the tension seemed too much.

"We should talk about us." Stated Harry simply, breaking the silence.

"What about us? We get along well, and then we have an accident and seemingly fall apart. Wait, we don't fall apart, we weren't together." Ginny said, talking and correcting herself without being told she was wrong.

"We could remedy that you know." Harry said, becoming hopeful. He still didn't know where the sudden confidence around Ginny was coming from, when he was around Tonks and any other woman while he was shopping, he was still typical Harry.

Ginny stopped, grabbed Harry's hand, and tugged him to a stand still as well.

"Not yet Harry, ok?" Ginny said firmly. She didn't understand herself why she wouldn't allow herself to do this, she thought it was to ensure that he knew what he was doing, but that shouldn't have stopped her, having Harry is what she had always wanted.

"No problem Gin, I'm sorry if I keep bringing it up, ok? I just want a chance; I know we'd have fun together." Harry said, smiling and holding her hand in both of his.

"I know Harry; just give me a few more days ok." She said, still holding his hand and carrying on walking again.

Harry and Ginny picked up the groceries and made their way back to The Burrow. They spent the rest of the day reading and studying for the up coming school year.

Later on that evening, Kingsley came out of the fire, and asked for Harry, who was in his room with Ginny brewing a potion with her for Snape's homework.

Harry came down the stairs, and saw Kingsley there, and began wondering why he was there, maybe he was to be questioned from the attack at Godrics Hollow?

"Don't worry Harry; I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come by the Auror HQ tomorrow. See what it's like, I can take you in the duelling chamber; let you duel some of the Aurors. They may even give you a few tips." He said

"That sounds great! I'd love too!" Harry said excitedly. He really did want to visit. Not only were his duelling skills in need of improving from the coming war, but he really did want a few more days out until he had to go back to school. "I may have a problem though, my magical power has increased, and I don't really know how to control it yet. The few spells I fired at Godric's hollow both missed people, they made craters in the ground where they hit." Harry explained.

"We'll see if one of the instructors can help you Harry, don't worry. You may even recognise some of the instructors actually; some of the Hogwarts staff helps out at the training centre in the summer, and some Easters, Christmases and weekends too." Kingsley said. He had heard from Remus about the increased power of Harry's magical ability, but it would seem he would be getting a first hand show of it tomorrow.

Kingsley bid farewell, and made his way home, telling Harry he would be here around 9am to pick him up when he goes into work.

Harry then darted backup to tell Ginny what he was doing. Harry did notice the sour look on her face when he told her.

"I'm sorry Gin; this is something I have to do. I promise I'll be home as soon as I can to keep you company, ok? I can't have my favourite red head being bored now can I?" Harry said, trying to help.

"Don't worry Harry, I understand, its just it'll be back to on my own like it was before you came. I'm really enjoying hanging around with you." Ginny told him, worried that he would now be out constantly, leaving her to amuse herself. She had the need to just latch on to him and not let go.

"I promise you can have every moment I'm back at the burrow. Honest." Harry told her, meaning it one hundred percent. Ginny nodded at him, but was still looking down, so Harry simply grabbed her into a hug and spun her around a bit.

Ginny looked up at him into his eyes, and saw adoration in them. She looked towards his lips, and saw him quickly run his tongue over them. She noticed how dry hers were, and instinctively did the same. Feeling Harry lean in slightly, she started to do the same, but was cut off from a "GINNY" being shouted up the stairs.

Harry was first to react, he quickly released Ginny, and turned half away from her and looked away while chewing on his bottom lip. Ginny simply sighed, walked over to him, hugged him around the side and whispered into to his ear.

"We'll continue this conversation later."

Thinking about it, there was no conversation, but Harry knew immediately what she meant.

Ginny walked over to the door, looked at Harry again, sighed and went downstairs to see what her mother wanted.

She was back up within fifteen minutes with a pile of clean clothes of Harry's. They finished the potion to a good standard, although they both agreed Snape would determine that it was completely wrong and would more than likely bring the death of anyone.

When they were both lying in bed later that night, they were both thinking the same thing. _I should wait for him/her to try again. It's not my place, if he/she wants to kiss me, he'll/she'll try. I've been too pushy anyway. _Harry thought. _If he definitely wants this, he'll try again._ Ginny thought. Soon after they were both asleep, dreaming of each other.

The next morning, Harry only did a light workout, not knowing if he was going to be doing much physical activity, and not wanting to wear him out before even going there.

He dressed in some of his closer fitting jeans, and a well fit polo shirt to ensure he could more freely, and pulled on one of his simple grey robes.

Soon enough, Kingsley was coming through the fireplace to collect Harry and take him to the ministry.

Harry quickly stood, and followed the Senior Auror through the fire place clearly stating 'Ministry of Magic, Atrium!'

He was caught by the Auror when he stumbled out of the fireplace, and quickly mumbled a thank you and looked down, with his robe hood covering his face to avoid being spotted in the Atrium.

He gave a quick glance at the fountain of magical Brethren that had been repaired from the fight between Dumbledore and Voldemort.

While mindlessly following Kingsley to the queue to the security desks, Harry was thinking of the Headmaster. He had not even heard from him since he gave a floo call to him to explain the fight at Godric's Hollow. He wondered if he was ignoring him again, trying to not let have Voldemort access to Dumbledore. He told himself to floo the Headmaster when he got back to the burrow, to see if it was due to this reason, and come up with an excuse for the floo call. Maybe ask for someone from the order for some tutoring over the holidays for himself and Ginny.

Shaking his head out of his thoughts, and handed his wand over to the security officer sat at his desk. Without looking up, he read off his chart, 'Holly with phoenix core, in use for almost five years, yes?' Harry gave him a quick and quiet yes.

"Reason for visit?" The guard asked in his mono tone voice, quill at the ready.

"Visiting the Aurors." Harry stated simply.

"Fine, fine." The guard said again, giving Harry back his wand, and a badge that said. 'Visitor. Level Two Only.'

Harry grabbed the badge, pinned it on his robes, and was soon whisked off with Kingsley through the golden gates and into a waiting elevator.

"Ah, Kingsley, there are a couple of people waiting for you in your office my good man, something about wanting to help practice or something." An elderly gentleman with pristine golden robes told the Auror.

"Yes, thank you John. Is Director Bones in yet? I have some things that need to be discussed with her until we get a new Master Auror to take over." Kingsley asked. The Master Auror was normally the Auror with the most experience, and the best abilities that headed up the Auror department. He then had numerous Senior Aurors which headed up squads of Aurors. Most of the Senior Aurors had two or three junior Aurors assigned to them as well, they weren't officially in the squad, but normally went along for experience. The junior Aurors all had a small vertical stripe running down the sleeve of their grey battle robes, where the senior aurors have a band running around them. The average Auror doesn't have anything on their typical battle robes.

'Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement including the Auror office, Hit-Wizard office, Head of the DMLE's office and the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office.' The mono tone female voice of the elevator stated. Kingsley and Harry pushed through a few people in front of them and out of the elevator, into a corridor with windows running along the left, and doors with golden names on them on the right.

"Portals." Kingsley said simply. "They take DMLE staff to popular targets. There's the door for the Ministers floor, St. Mungos, one for outside Gringotts, one in Hogsmede. Pretty simple really, get used a lot these days as well as you can imagine."

Kingsley lead Harry right down to the end of the corridor and through a pair of double doors on his left, with a large golden writing on them 'Auror Headquarters'. There were a number of desks placed together in the middle of the large room, on the walls in front of him, and the wall in which he came through were windows currently showing images of the atrium and smaller windows showing each of the elevators. It reminded Harry of muggle CCTV cameras.

"Got that installed when one of your professors offered. Christmas last year, took him three days to complete it. It makes the atrium a lot more secure, but we can still stay up here for paperwork and training." Kingsley told him, Harry immediately tried to work out who had done the excellent work. Dumbledore probably was Harry's main line of thought.

On the wall to his right was a large map with small red and blue flags over it. There were also a large number of silver and a smaller number of gold pins around.

A quick explanation from Kingsley was that the red flags were known Death Eater sightings; the blue ones were suspected sightings but not confirmed. The silver ones were Aurors out in the field, and the gold ones were Hit-Wizard in the field.

Kingsley then pointed to the door to Harry's left. Showing him that was the Hit-Wizard office, Harry had a quick look in and saw around ten desks littered around the room. Carrying on down the wall, there was another door, with the word 'Training Room' on it. Kingsley pushed it open and motioned for Harry to come inside.

In the room were a number of benches with men and woman wearing simple muggle sports clothing while drinking from bottles and talking with each other. There was an arch straight ahead of him and an arch over to his left. Looking into the arch with his left, it was full of muggle exercise machines and weights. There were numerous wizards and witches on some of the machines. Back through the other archway, Kingsley instructed Harry to be ready to shield himself at all times. He walked through the archway first, and walked straight into some kind of glass he didn't noticed.

Kingsley laughed, and said everyone falls for it first time. Inside the large room were four chambers all surrounded by glass walls. Kingsley told him it was actually unbreakable glass, and that you could remove it and put it back with a flick of your wand. But once you were inside, no one outside could remove it, only the person inside.

Harry saw two witches duelling in the back left chamber, it seemed like they had conjured up a street like arena. This was quickly waved away by Kingsley, stating that you could think of the sort of arena you wanted, and it would simply give you it. You could also think of a random arena, and it would give you something you haven't used before, or haven't used in a long time.

"Kingsley my good man! Here to try and beat me again!" shouted a particularly squeaky voice Harry recognised and turned around to see his charms professor walking towards them. "Harry! What a surprise to see you here. Only a matter of time before you become on Auror I suppose. Here for some practice are we?" asked the excitable charms master.

"Just looking around, unless Kingsley wants to wipe the floor with me." Harry joked. Kingsley gave a grave expression, pushed passed Harry and Flitwick, back to the entrance way were a number of wizards and witches were dressing back in their combat robes.

"People!" Kingsley shouted to them. "Hello Dawlish didn't see you there. Give me a minute please. People, I need someone to duel a new recruit we have, see what he's up too." Kingsley told the group of people. A short stocky man stepped forward, and so did Dawlish, but he went straight to Kingsley to ask who it was.

"Its Potter, going to see what he's made of." Kingsley whispered back. Dawlish gave a grin back and followed Kingsley into the Dueling chambers.

While Kingsley was looking for a volunteer, Flitwick was talking to Harry about his power.

"For now Harry, just whisper your spells, it will remove some of the force from them. You can lessen the power other ways, but that will take time." The tiny man said. Harry gave him a nod, and looked to the group of three Aurors coming towards him.

The glass vanished from one of the chambers, and a simple circle appeared around the edge. Harry was told you are not allowed to cross the circle unless you forfeit. You are not to purposely force your opponent over it either. Disarm or render your opponent un-conscious. Harry was worried when no limit to the spells were given, but shrugged off his robe, and entered the chamber.

The Auror he was facing was shocked when he realised who it was. But none the less entered the chamber, and took up a defensive position. He then shouted 'READY', and the glass around him appeared back in place. Harry took this as an instruction, and also shouted 'READY', and his first training session with an Auror commenced.

As soon as the glass closed itself, Harry's vision blanked out. He panicked; he didn't know this was going to happen.

"Its ok Harry, its so its on an even footing, the arena will change, you will get your sight back, and then five seconds after that, the body bind will remove itself from you, then the duel starts." Kingsley instructed from outside of the glass. He, Flitwick and Dawlish were all watching closely to Harry's technique, none of them watching the Auror he was facing.

As soon as Harry's vision came back, he glanced around and noticed not much had changed; he was simple in a grassy field, with small mounds. He could still see the Auror a short distance away from him. He heard five beeps announcing the count down of the duel, and it started.

As soon as he could move, Harry darted to his right, and sent two stunners straight at the Auror. The Auror thought he could wave them away, but they didn't react to his wand. He put up his best shield and the stunners shattered against it. This surprised the Auror to no end, he was an expert at 'waving' away curses with their counter curse. This required the caster to use the same or more amount of power than what was put in the original curse. The Auror then darted backwards, and crouched behind one of the small mounds of grass. He sent a few test curses at Harry, mainly Body binds and Disarming spells to test his defences.

Harry simply dodged the curses that flew at him, and used the mounds of grass near him for cover. He tried once again with a couple of stunners, but they were easily shielded. The Auror then began his attack.

An exploding charm in front of Harry disorientated him, and sent him hurtling backwards. A reducto to the mound that he was using as cover sent the mound into the air also. Four Body binds and stunners then followed the barrage. Harry dodged the first two, and shouted 'PROTEGO' for the others.

Harry then got back to his feet, but realised his leg was in some pain from the fall. He sent a few hap hazard curses through the settling earth in front of him, hoping to buy him some time to form a plan. Seeing the Auror crouched behind a small mound of grass much like he was, his instantly formed plan started.

Using reducto much like the Auror did against him, the mound got blown into the air from the force of the spell, but he didn't stop to aim like the Auror did. He sent 'Stupefy' after 'stupefy' down where the mound used to be, and put all his concentration into sending the curses.

Harry didn't realise that the Auror had rolled away from the mound when he saw the reducto coming at it, and got away in the dust and mud from the destruction it caused.

The Auror crept behind him, a quick 'stupefy' and Harry was down.

The Auror was annoyed it took this long for him to take the boy down. He was also annoyed his preferred defence method seemed not to work against him. He looked towards the small audience they had, got nods from the Senior Aurors, and went over to 'ennervate' Harry.

When Harry's eyes opened he initially felt annoyed he'd been beaten by some typical Auror. He then thought that the Auror had years more experience than he did, so tried not to feel to down hearted about it.

The man helped Harry to his feet, and gave him a smile and a pat on the back, and called 'perfectus' to the glass. Harry did the same, and the glass vanished.

"Well done Harry, there are numerous things which you need to put some work on though." Kingsley told him. "Your aim is good, put you shouldn't fire unless you know where your aiming. I know what you were trying to achieve both times when you sent blind curses, but both times you shouldn't have done what you did. When you fire blind curses, you are giving away your position, on the possibility of a luck shot that probably isn't going to work." Harry gave him a nod, but still felt they were justified. "Don't get me wrong Harry, they were fine tactics, especially the second time, you were just too busy focusing your energy on one point. You have to be able to cover all your surroundings." Harry gave him another nod. Kingsley then turned to the Auror he had fought. "Anything you think could help him?"

"His mobility is good, makes him hard to hit, but he needs to be more confident staying in the path of curses and using shields. I noticed he only used protego, is that all you know?" The Auror asked, getting a nod in return he continued, "You should learn a few silent shields, you can use them effectively while dodging to take care of spray spells. Your dodging is excellent though. One thing that handicapped me, I'm sure the seniors here noticed as well, was that I couldn't counter curse, you put a lot of power into your curses, that's excellent when your fighting one v one, but if you ever go up against large groups, your going to get tired quickly. The first two stunners you sent almost smashed my 'Vox Contego' into pieces and doing that requires an extremely large amount of power. Just be careful ok?" The Auror told him, Harry responded with a nod, appreciating the tips.

"Is 'Vox Contego' a shield?" Harry asked, wondering if it was a powerful shield he used, and getting nods from all the people there. "Can you show me?" Harry asked, wondering if he could do the shield. The Auror and the professor exchanged a look together. Harry took this as a no. "Oh, it's ok if you can't, I don't mind."

"No, Harry my boy; it's simply a very hard shielding charm. Are you going to be coming here to train frequently?" Flitwick asked, half aiming the question at Harry, and half at Kingsley.

"He can come in the three days a week I have my training times if he wants too, nine until one on each of the days." Kingsley told Flitwick. Flitwick often came into teach new spells and techniques to the Aurors and DMLE staff. Flitwick was an extremely accomplished dueller, and could give Kingsley, Dawlish, Harry and the other Auror together a run for their money.

"Good, I shall be here then my boy; I shall show you some flaws in your technique. One thing I noticed is a lack of large spell arson. If you want I can show you the shield then, with numerous other ones if you would like. You should vary the spells you send, it makes your opponent more cautious to what he may be hit with. Do you know many other offensive spells, or did you just not use them?" Flitwick asked. Harry gave a shrug of his shoulders, and answered.

"I use mainly things which I a comfortable with, stunners, body binds and the occasional reducto are my usual spells." Harry told the four men.

"You should get out of the habit of using only them. Send more of a variety of curses, it makes your opponent change his defensive strategy, and in turn makes room for more mistakes." Flitwick told him. "Kingsley, why don't you get one of those juniors in here with Harry, gives him another chance." He said, pointed to the two females in the Chamber.

Kingsley walked over to the Chamber; waiting until the spell volley the shorter of the two woman was sending was finished, and knocked on the glass. Both of the Junior Aurors looked towards him, and called 'perfectus'.

"Jones, you duel with Johnson here. Knight, you're with Mr. Potter." He told them, both of the female Aurors went wide eyed, and stared at the young man that was stood with Flitwick and Dawlish.

Harry and Knight entered the chamber, called 'READY' in turn, and they once again lost their vision.

Outside the chamber, Kingsley said to the two watching, "Lets see what he does with this then."

When Harry regained his vision, he saw numerous waist height brick walls, and some shoulder height brick walls. The beeps counted down the seconds and as soon as he was free, he dropped behind the wall, and sent his favoured 'REDUCTO' at the wall infront of where the Knight was. He had totally forgot about what Flitwick told him earlier, and shouted the curse. The power of the curse rocked the whole room, left the wall which it was aimed at obliterated, and most of the walls around it crumbling down. The Auror, shocked at the power display, froze momentarily, before sprinting towards the closest still standin wall.

Harry stared wide eyed at the destruction he'd caused, if the spell hit Knight she would have more than likely suffered greatly from it.

He shook his head from his thoughts, and saw the Auror dart behind a wall to the left. Harry ducked down, and crawled along to his left also, and quickly going around the corner in as much as James Bond impression as he could muster. He walked along, and jumped over the waist height walls. He heard foot steps to his right, so stopped, and quietly crawled right in front of the wall which he heard them. When he got five metres past where he was, he sprung up, flew over the wall, saw the Auror stood at the end, wand pointing straight at him, and shouted 'STUPEFY' then immediately 'PROTEGO'. The 'stupefy' missed its mark by centimetres, but the Aurors spell got rebound off of his shield.

Harry Then dove back over the wall, and watched as the Auror came around the end of it. But Harry had thought about his next plan, he then cast another 'REDUCTO' at the wall to the left of where he thought the Auror would appear and dived back over the wall to the position he first fired the 'Stupefy'. He then watched the robe of the Auror flutter, stop, and then come back from cover from the flying rubble, a quick 'Stupefy' and the Auror slouched against the wall.

Harry stood, turned to see his two man audience smiling at him. He looked over to the right to see Dawlish shouting at the Auror and Junior Auror in the other chamber.

He walked over to the stunned Auror, a quick 'ennervate' and her eye's fluttered open. He offered her his hand, she grabbed it, pulled herself up with his help, and gave him a large smile.

"Perfectus" Harry called, and was quickly joined by the female Junior Auror.

"Good job Harry. Well done Knight, such power from someone so young is daunting, is it not?" Kingsley asked with a smile. The young Auror shook her head.

"That 'reducto' at the beginning scared the hell out of me." She admitted. "I was unsure of what I should do. I ran to take cover and try come up with a plan; I started moving forward, but was obviouslyt oo noisy. He dived over the wall, I thought I was going to get him with the spell, then he dived back; I went over to return more spells, and another reducto hit. I admit I was scared again; the power in those is extremely high. I was disorientated, slouched back into my original position, and got beaten. Well done Harry." She said with a huge smile at him.

Harry gave her a small smile, and a shy thank you back, but then went back to discussing the fight.

"You are still using your small arsenal Harry." Flitwick told him. "If when you initially jumped over the wall to surprise Miss Knight here, you used a simpler spell, an 'expelliarmus' maybe, you would have hit her before she got her spell off."

"She was closer than I thought she was, so I thought I should stun instead of disarm, she may have been able to get to me and physically get her wand back." Harry told the professor.

"Good tactic, but you have to remember that a powerful 'expelliarmus' will send your opponent back a few feet as well. You could have quickly bound her before she got back up again." Harry nodded, and thanked the professor for his advice.

"Want another Mr. Potter?" Came Dawlish's clear voice behind him.

"I'm sorry John, I'm going to have to be going soon, so will Harry here, I don't think we will have time." said Kingsley.

"Ok, no problem King, you got some paper work to do first?" Dawlish asked. Getting a nod in return, "I'll show him a few new spells while you're at it." He said, with a smile at Harry.

"Thank you Mr. Dawlish." Harry returned; glad to be learning a few more spells.

Kingsley nodded, said he would be back in half an hour, and went off to do his paperwork. Dawlish, Harry, Flitwick and the two Junior Aurors went into the largest chamber, which turned into a large room with blue mats covering the floor.

"'Conicio' is a simple curse, but extremely useful in situations like Harry was just in. Close quarter combat can be difficult, due to the time it takes for the spells to each their destinations. This spell will send your opponent flying backwards around eight to ten feet. Harry, stand up, I'll demonstrate on you."

Harry stood up, went to stand where he was shown, and Dawlish whispered 'conicio' at him, he flew back around eight feet onto his back. He could immediately get back up though, which was obviously the down side to the charm.

"As you can see, your opponent can get back up quickly. The best time to use this is when you are being charged at. Send the spell, and then immediately a more powerful but longer spell to cast. Harry you try." He showed Harry the wand movement and got into position.

Harry walked over to where Dawlish was stood and said 'Conicio'. Dawlish was sent flying back ten or so feet, but was back on his feet almost instantaneously and proceeded to pretend to send a spell back.

"As you can see, Harry sent me back around ten feet, and I'm still back up immediately, and ready to cast." Dawlish said Harry gave him a nod, along with the other people in the room. Flitwick just stood there with a smile on his face, like he was extremely pleased to be here.

Kingsley then came back into the room, with a small file in his hand and motioned Harry to come to him.

"Thanks for your help, I appreciate it." Harry told the small group and left the chamber towards the entrance room, while grabbing his robe back off the floor where he'd left it.

"Have fun? What did he show you?" Kingsley asked curiously.

"Conicio." Harry said simply. Which Kingsley nodded at.

"I've have to nip down to the Department of Mysteries with this file, and we'll go ok? You can stay up here for a while if you like. Arthur Weasley is just down that hallway." Kingsley said knowing Harry would not want to go back to that specific department. Harry gave him a nod, and went to the door where he was directed, and down past numerous smaller offices including the department head's office. Harry gave a quick glance inside when he walked passed the small window in the door, but it was empty.

Harry went through the small archway into the small open office full of shelves and desks. Three people, including Mr. Weasley, stood around the largest desk at the back, which he guessed was Mr. Weasleys, on the desk stood a fishing rod.

"Harry my boy! Kingsley said you were here. This is Perkins, this is Robson, gentlemen, this young man is Harry Potter." Arthur said noticing Harry. Surprisingly to Harry, neither of the men even spared a glace at Harry, but continued watching the fishing rod, but giving a quick hello to him over their shoulders.

Then, the fishing rod starting moving slowly, the hook and line moved towards Harry, into his pocket, and proceeded to take Harry's money bag from his pocket.

Harry of course snatched the money bag back, and looked at the assembled men for an explanation.

"Someone has charmed it to steal money bags and wallets. We have no idea what kind of charm is on it. We've been trying to come up with something for a while now, with no luck. I believe its going in the broom closet with the other non-life threatening things which we can't disenchant." Mr. Weasley told him.

Then, Kingsley's head appeared in the small fire next to Mr. Weasley's desk, directing Harry to go back towards the lift.

Harry said his goodbyes, left the office, but couldn't go much further from the small troop of people following Amelia Bones into her office. He let them pass, before he carried on down to Kingsley so he could floo back to The Burrow.

_AN: What did you think of my explanation of Magical Sight? And what about the two duels?__ And his relationship with Ginny?_

_If you haven't noticed I quite like Dawlish as a character, by Husband says its because of PotterCasts' John Noe, but I just seem to like him also._

_Do you like the idea of the windows enchanted into CCTV cameras?_

_Next chapter should be pretty soon, it's mostly written, it just needs touching up, it may be delayed though, ive managed to break my monitor and am currently using my husbands. Its bigger than the sodding TV though and extremely hard to read properly on. I'll hopefully get it up soon.  
_


End file.
